


Discovery

by MistressDandelion



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Femdom, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Spanking, Male Solo, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, One Shot, Other, Remembered spanking, Sexual Fantasy, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spanking Fantasy, Spanking Flashback, Sub!Delos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressDandelion/pseuds/MistressDandelion
Summary: Delos explores some of his more explicit feelings and thoughts about Maggie.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deleted scene I wrote for a roleplay I was doing at the time. Just wanted to write some mindless smut, really.

The touch of Maggie’s life energy slowly faded away as she left him, and Delos sank further into the water, pulling his knees up to his chest. He curled in on himself, closing his eyes and letting the silence and the heat of the water engulf him. For the first time since Maggie had arrived yesterday, he was truly alone. Even when he had gone for his ride in the afternoon, he had taken a guard. He was never _truly_ alone any more. No more isolated walks in the hills and cliffs around the valley. Everywhere he went--even in the castle a lot of the time--he had a guard, and now that Maggie had come back, he did not even have any privacy in his mind, so long as she was around.

He had privacy now.

His thoughts wandered as he sat in the steaming pool, focused on nothing in particular. The heat of the water, lapping around him in the stillness of the cavern, soothed the stiffness he’d felt in his muscles for the last day. Gradually, he stretched out in the water. He uncurled from his hunched position, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning his head against the soft lip of rock behind him.

Slowly, his thoughts focused themselves again. As the tension drained from his body, he found his thoughts turning to Maggie once again. His thoughts were never far from Maggie, these days, but the longer he sat in the warm stillness of the basement bath chamber, the more his thoughts centered on her.

The previous night took center stage in his imagination, now. The memory of Maggie’s soft form, pressed up against him in the darkness, overtook him. The scent of her, overpowering in the dim room, and the feel of her blood, warm and heavy in his stomach. The memory of feeding on her took precedence then.

As he relived the events of the previous night, the warmth of the pool, which had so far enveloped him evenly, seemed to center on his groin. He shivered, despite the heat and the steam, and took a deep breath, arching his chest until the curve of his skin broke the surface of the water. A chill touched his skin, but he hardly noticed. The warmth in his groin was becoming persistent.

Quivering, eyes shut tight against the shadows in the cavern--kept at bay by a single torch that flickered weakly near the opening--he slowly lowered his hand into the water. For a long moment he let his hand hover, splayed in the steaming water, afraid to go any further.

His mother had caught him, once.

Sex, nudity, those things had never been taboo in the Dark Kingdom, per se. The bathing pool, so silent and calm now, had often been communal in the days of his youth. Nude bodies were commonplace, and he’d seen dogs and horses coupling in the courtyard, on the rare occasions his father the King had allowed him to accompany him when he inspected the grounds.

It had seemed so natural, when he had woken up one morning erect, to touch himself. Yet when his mother caught him, she had been disgusted and upset. She’d yanked him out of his bed, inhumanly strong, and spanked him. It was one of the only times he remembered his mother using physical punishment--his father was much harsher. He remembered whippings from his father, and the punishments always left him feeling bitter and resentful of his father. But the . . . almost intimate nature of being over his mother’s knee had really driven the lesson home.

Another heavy shudder rolled down his frame, and he gasped, hesitantly allowing his fingers to brush his erect member. The memory of that spanking pushed him into it. He shivered, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. Going for broke. The touch sent tremors of electricity through him, not unlike the shock that surged through him every time he touched Maggie. The thought of that electricity, of Maggie’s intoxicating touch, spurred him into further action.

Slowly, he traced his touch up his length. The pressure of his hand seemed to mirror the pressure he’d felt building in his stomach all this time. He kept the touches light, still half-afraid of what he was doing. Even after his mother’s punishment, he had done this a few times before.

It had been different the other times, he reflected, biting back a soft groan as he grasped his cock a little more firmly under the water. Every other time, it had been an act of rebellion. Of defiance. His body had not been truly his until last week, when Maggie had freed him from Hunter Redfern and the responsibility of being a weapon. A tool of destruction. Every time he had sprawled in his bed and touched himself this way, it had felt like taking back a tiny portion of control.

This time . . . his thoughts roiled with thoughts of Maggie. The warmth and pressure only seemed to build as he thought back to their night together, remembering how soft she had been, pressed against him. As he slowly continued to stroke himself beneath the water with one hand, he allowed his other hand to slide up his body, bringing his fist up to his mouth. He was barely in time to stifle another moan, biting down on his knuckle.

His thoughts of Maggie twisted, as he remembered the light, airy touch of her mind. What would she think, if she knew he was stroking himself as he thought about her?

That thought itself sent heat surging through him, and he speeded up his pace slightly. The water lapped around his chest with his every movement, and he arched his back slightly again, thrusting into his own hand. For an absurd moment, he felt a jolt of fear that she would catch him, and be disgusted and angry, just as his mother had been. He groaned past his fist, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter as the idea worked through his mind.

Maggie walking into the bath chamber and finding him like this, eyes shut, his hand clasped around his erect cock. Maggie, disgust and anger written all across her normally gentle face, scolding him. He shivered at the thought, slowing the timing of his strokes as he paused to consider the idea.

Would she order him out of the bath, so he must stand, dripping and naked, in front of her while she scolded him? Unable to hide the fact that he was hopelessly aroused.

Would her scolding go further?

Biting harder on his knuckle, he couldn’t stop the moan that crawled out of him. It was an absurd thought--the idea that Maggie, a petite human girl, could overpower him and punish him like a child--but he couldn’t deny the sudden heightening of the tension in his stomach, or the undeniable result the thought had on his body. He shifted position, turning his body so that he was facing the wall of the pool, on his knees at the bottom of the bath. He braced himself against the edge with one arm, lowering his head to the cool stone as he began thrusting into his hand in earnest.

Thoughts of Maggie, grasping a handful of his hair and pulling him across the chamber to the natural-stone bench where the stacks of towels were kept, wavered behind his eyes, and he whimpered into the stone floor. It _couldn’t_ hurt him, to be punished by a human. Could it? It might sting, he realized, and he slowed his thrusts again, savoring the idea.

She would sit on the bench and place a towel over her knees--so he didn’t get her clothes wet. And then she would pull him over her lap. He could easily prevent it. No human could ever have overpowered him, if he didn’t want them to.

Which meant that he must want it. As absurd as it was, he _liked_ the thought of being over Maggie’s knee. He wanted her to catch him and spank him like a child.

Gradually, he stopped the tiny movements of his hips altogether, relying only on his hand, as his slid it up and down his length, to stimulate him. The scene he had imagined floated behind his eyes, until he almost couldn’t stand the pressure any long. He could no longer maintain the slow tempo, and he began stroking himself faster. Tiny whimpers passed his lips as he pressed his forehead into the cool stone, bracing himself against the side of the pool.

A moment later, he felt the tension that had been building suddenly snap. He gasped, letting the wash of heat take him. He couldn’t hold back the moans as the orgasm took him, and as he spurted, feeling the heat of his seed momentarily before it washed into the water, he called Maggie’s name.

He wasn’t sure if he called it with his mind, or with his voice, or both.

Would she hear him, if he’d called her with his mind?

Gasping, thrusting helplessly into his hand, he spent his seed and collapsed on the edge of the pool, exhausted.


End file.
